She Was The Personal Assistant
by Banana Matriarch
Summary: Sakura thought when she was promoted, her life would get better. Now she's running from a company that owns most of the country, and trying to figure out the biggest mystery of all, who is she really?  Rated M for safety purposes. Sakura x ?


_As you can probably tell, I have sadly lost all enthusiasm for Fish Out Of Water, and I now declare myself a poor writer, who's aspiration will never be reached because she cant take the time, to sit patiently and plan what she will write- _

_No, she grabs her laptop and writes like a mad woman, until the story is so off line, that even she can't make sense of what will happen next, or even what is happening now. _

_But maybe If she had a muse to write about- and I do not mean the band- she could evidently write and finish a story, the is measly enough for you to read?_

_Have you ever noticed that I have an explicit hatred for punctuation marks, and that I prefer to use comma's. _

_Well I have, and I don't care if it's not proper grammar, because that's how my favourite teacher of all times Mrs. Anderson told me to write, and in honour of a person I will never see again, I shall stick to her rule._

_I hope you enjoy my story, as much as I enjoyed writing it, and writing this authors note/introduction had me whipping out the dictionary, so I could sound at least marginally mature- when I will be only fourteen on the twenty seventh of September. Oh, how fortunate I will be, my father is taking me to my favourite restaurant! And I shouldn't be treating this as my personal diary, I have a book for that._

_**Please as a birthday present, Read and Review, or Add to Favourites and Comment?**_

_Either one would be pleasing. Look at the last sentence, it is probably the shortest one you will ever see in this chapter._

Ever been so full, you cant sit down without undoing you're pants?

Neither, I would feel so bad the next day.

Why?

Because think of all think of all the starving children in third world countries who actually need the food we waste? Yeah, tell me you don't feel at least slightly guilty, and I'll deck you.

''**Can** you please cancel my twelve thirty appointment, and bump my one o'clock up to three. I have to have a meeting with my family- something's come up.

Oh, and tell Uzumaki-san that if he wants thirty percent of the shares, provide me with the paper work, that shows he's contributed something

to this company. And I need this all done in about fifteen minutes, you got all that?"

"Yes Uchiha-san, anything else?"

"Well, since you're asking…"

Sakura sighed as she walked through the bustling streets of Tokyo- Japan. Her feet were killing her from all the walking she had been doing in her four inch stiletto heels- which were a vicious red-, completing tasks for her boss Uchiha Sasuke.

The Uchiha's owned one of the largest computer development, and system companies in the world. Second only to their top competitor Windows, who had created theirs first.

But they were also a research facility devoted to creating different types of healing drugs and body enhancers, coming up with all types of things, like body enhancing drugs that didn't affect the body in a harmful way like steroids, and another drug that heightens the senses in the human body, while still keeping everything running, we already have things like this, but compared to what the Uchiha men do, they're crappy, and useless.

When they first brought out these products, there were nasty rumours that they were trying to create the perfect human, a mega weapon.

No one knows if these rumours are true or not, but they died down pretty quickly when the creator and founder of Uchiha Corp -Uchiha Fugaku- admitted to the media they _were_ for perfecting the human body, but not making human weapons.

And that any rumours, and rumour spreaders would be dealt with maturely.

My boss, Uchiha Sasuke, is the creator's son, youngest son though, but his older brother Itachi as resigned and is working for a secret Intel agency somewhere… Akatsuki I think it was, but that's not important right now, we'll find out more about him later.

My job, well…I'm Sasuke's personal assistant, I do what ever he wants, whenever he wants- to an extent. It's not the best job, and sometimes I find he acts like a stuck up child, but I'm paying off my college tuition, to become a doctor, and this pays. I don't mean pays the bills, I mean _pays_.

Yamanaka Ino, she's an office worker on the third floor, says it's because they can't find anyone who will put up with Sasuke's whining, and since I can- they want me to stay, and they probably know about my money predicaments.

But like, right now, I just want to go home.

Another man steps on my toe, as I enter the Uchiha Corp head building, and walk through one of the many metal detectors situated at intervals throughout the building.

I glare fiercely at the man, and he glares back.

_Maybe it's just me, or are people getting ruder?_

When the next man steps on my foot, I can't help but squeal- because I swear I hear a crack.

"Ow, oh my god, ow, ow, ow!" I chant as I limp through the mass crowd. A piece of fly away sakura coloured hair flies into my face, and I take a moment to tuck it behind my ear again, my hair is in it's normal messy bun, at the base of my neck, and I let my bangs hang freely around my face.

I balance the coffee's I have in my right hand, and try and re-arrange Uzumaki-sans paper work, whilst not dropping my- and Sasuke's- personal planner.

Oh My God, I hate my life sometimes.

When I make it to Sasuke's floor, I head straight for his office, easily moving around in an area I'm very familiar with. I pass all the offices, and wave to the people I know, well not really wave, just a twiddle of my fingers.

My white pencil skirt has ridden up my leg a bit, now about mid-thigh length, and my jet black blouse has a button or two undone-it gets hot!- which shows just a little amount of cleavage, not enough to worry about, but enough to draw attention.

I pass by Hyuuga Neji, who takes an approving glance at my attire and approaches me with a very questionable look on his face.

"Ah, Haruno-san, you look very handsome in that blouse." he smiles politely, and I make to walk past him, when he grabs my elbow, sloshing one of the coffee's.

"You know, if you came and worked for me, I wouldn't have you slaving around all day. And I certainly wouldn't have you as my personal assistant; do you understand what I am implying?" He facial expression shows a forced playfulness, but his eyes are dead serious, the blue-is lavender, and how they are thickly coated with dark brown lashes, that leave shadows on his cheek bones. His hair is in a loose pony tail, and it looks as smooth as ever.

The Hyuuga's also own a company quite like the Uchiha's, and are an aggressive competitor, though not quite meeting par with them are also the Uzumaki's, but we have more of a settled agreement between us, they help keep down competitors, and we keep their business flowing, the head honcho of _Uzumaki Ramen_ is Uzumaki Naruto himself, who created the company on his own back when he was sixteen years old.

I used to go to school with him, though he was a senior when I started, he was still the class clown, and I never would have thought his unhealthy obsession with the Chinese take out meal would lead up to a business like theirs.

The Hyuuga's practically own part of Tokyo, and so the Uchiha's, they're both very respected clans, and both very respected business'.

But the fact that a man as high up as Hyuuga Neji, was insinuating that he wanted me to work for his company and more, was rather flattering, It made me blush slightly.

Just when I was about to reply, some one interrupts.

"Hyuuga, I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to convince my employees to join you're company. I think Sakura is happy right where she is, ne?" Sasuke asks, not waiting for my answer, he takes the coffee's, grabs my elbow and steers me towards his office.

I send a fleeting look of apology towards the Hyuuga's direction, before I'm inside my boss's office.

"Sakura, did you get what I asked for?" The way he speaks my name, makes me immediately look at him.

I hand him the documents from Naruto, and take in his office- he's had in renovated, again.

The desk now sits on the far right side of the office, so when you walk in, you have to turn, and then walk more, his chair isn't just any chair, it's _the_ chair. The Boss chair, the chair that in super hero movies the villain sits in stroking his cat, yeah, that chair.

On the left side when you walk in, has been converted into a library wall- but that's weird, I thought Sasuke hated reading, but I like reading so that's a plus- and straight ahead of me is one massive window, that shows a grand view of central Tokyo.

He's standing in front of his desk, leaning slightly back, reading the documents, and sipping delicately at his coffee, which says _caramel cappuccino._

Oh no.

"Uchiha-san, I'm sorry if I sound rude, but you're drinking my cappuccino. Yours is the black coffee, like always!" I try and laugh it off, when he gives me one of those cold looks that scream, _'What the fuck do you think I'm going to do about it?' _

He takes a long mouthful, before, placing the recyclable cup down on the coaster and sitting behind his desk, which is made of a cherry coloured mahogany wood, and taking a seat in his _im-a-big-man-who-earns-more-than-you-ever-could-fear-me-rawr, chair._

"Sakura, I want to give you a promotion." Sasuke states, looking at me in an uncomfortable way that makes goose bumps break out on my skin. He folds his hands in front of his mouth, and leans his elbows on the desk, His black suit crinkled slightly- and I cringe knowing I'll be the one taking that to the dry cleaners- and I slightly fidget with how intensely he's looking at me.

"Domo-arigatou-gozaimasu Uchiha-san" I bow respectfully, my forehead nearly touching my knees. And look at my creamy legs, and notice I have a black smudge on my awesome red stiletto's and that just wont do, I conspicuously wipe my hand over my shoe, and praise the lord that he cant see past my knees when I stand here.

"You will be working in the labs, testing the different types of…things…they create down there. It is not risky, and they're all tested on animals before humans." He tries to reassure me, but I feel quite uneasy.

There are also rumours about the people who get promoted to the lab; that they don't come back, or aren't seen again. And that sometimes, people even die from the experiments, his elder cousin Shisui is in charge of that unit, but the head scientist down there is a freaky, and slightly eccentric man named Orochimaru, who mainly works with his apprentice Kabuto, who is rather normal in all senses that being acquaintances with a man accused of paedophilia three times, and having grey hair- at _twenty three!-_ is considered normal, then yes, he's you're average Joe.

I smile a polite smile and ask in a monotone voice; "Have you got a replacement for me? And when do I start my new job?"

Sasuke's about to reply when there's a loud knock on the door.

"Sasuke-chan! Is the new lab rat ready! I'm here to collect her." a loud boisterous voice questions. The silhouette of the person is slightly deformed because of the black tinted windows that surround the room, and the door is a deep cherry mahogany like my boss's desk- well my ex-boss, now- and the handle is a brass, golden colour, the whole thing to me looks very Victorian.

I turn and look at Sasuke, and see he's already looking at me, something like regret flashes through his eyes- before it's hidden by his placid exterior mask, that he usually wears.

When our eyes connect, I feel as if he's trying to tell me something, badly.

Maybe, _Sakura, you have crap on you're face, _or even, _You never cancelled my twelve thirty!_

Crud, I didn't cancel his twelve thirty, oh well. It's not technically my job any more.

"Sasuke-chan, don't make me come in there!" the voice threatens, before a hearty laugh is released from said person.

"Shisui, she will be out in a moment, I just have something to tell her, before I bid my fare well" Sasuke informed Shisui, his older cousin.

Sasuke looked back at me, and the opened a draw in his desk, took out a yellow note pad, grabbed his favourite pen- which I brought him- and wrote something down fiercely on the paper.

"Sakura, I may have no authority in the lab, _but_ I _can_ do this for you'', he whispers, I stare intently at what he's writing but its obscured my his arm.

"if you think things down there are getting out of hand, or maybe you feel uncomfortable, or you just want to leave- anything!- ring this number, and tell them Uchiha Sasuke said to ring you. Do you understand, because I may be the only one willing to help you from now on." Sasuke looked slightly frazzled as he stood from his chair, and personally gave me the slip of paper.

"Uchiha-san, don't worry about me! I'll be out of you're hair, and you'll have another P.A. in a jiffy! And I think I can handle myself, you know." I try and lighten the mood with a slight banter, but the idea deflates when I see how serious his eyes are.

He pushes the paper into my hand, then continues to move my hand towards my chest. I look up, and our noses bump, I blush- step away and bow,

"Thank you very much for this information, I am very much obliged. And if we ever see each other again, I hope as equals? By the way, the president rang and organized a meeting for next week, so don't worry about you're four o'clock appointment and- why don't I just give you this!'' I practically yell, thrusting my planner into his arms. I bow yet again, and scurry from the room, and as I leave with Shisui, I swear I hear an agonized wail coming from Sasuke's office, I look to the man beside me, but he looks like he heard nothing, so I decide to ignore it.

Uchiha Shisui, is a very jubilant man, and has yet ceased to stop talking, we have covered every topic from my hair, to his under-wear, and we still haven't spoken about what I'll be doing in the lab.

When our conversation becomes more personal than I'd like, I start to take control.

"Uchiha-sama, what exactly will I be doing in the laboratory?" I ask innocently- that's how I'd like to think I sounded, but honestly, I barked it out- and his smile fades a little.

Shisui, has unruly dark brown curly hair that sits like a mop atop his head, black eyes- like most Uchiha- long, but not big nose, high cheek bones, and did I mention he's tall. Well to me every body is tall, because I stand at a measly five foot two and a half, while I bet you a hundred dollars, Shisui stands at about six foot four, maybe five.

My head barely reaches his chest, and I have heels on, four inch heels on, really cool heels that cost eight hundred dollars might I add.

I am not materialistic, they were a gift, from Sasuke.

"Well Sakura-san- you don't mind if I call you that?- you will be working with our top scientist, and his apprentice, helping them create a new drug, which stops the aging process completely, whilst giving said person, how should I put this…special effects." His smile before was happy go lucky, and like a one hundred watt light bulb, but now it was sort of leery, disfiguring his features in a very unattractive way.

Smiling politely, I simply say; "Ok."

He seems content with that- and we soon start turning down corridors I didn't know existed, and opening doors that made me look twice, because I could've sworn they weren't there a moment ago.

We soon approach a set of metal doors, that look as thick as a bed, and probably not as soft. The metal doors, give off a very sterile, and intimidating aura, that has those darn goose bumps returning.

On the right slide is a slot, quite like one at an eftpos machine, that you probably insert some sort of identification into, and on the left side, is a blank black slate, that every second, second, flashes a stringent white.

I turn to Shisui, and presume he knows what he's doing, but he apparently doesn't.

"Haha, Sakura-san. They give me simple instructions on how to open the new set of doors, and then I go and forget them. And I'm meant to be running this thing," He laughs, searching fervently through his suit, which is a jet black- quite unlike his younger cousins.

I take the time to study my surroundings- all around me the walls have changed from the white washed walls of the office, to cold hard metal.

There's a horizontal blue light that runs across each wall, and flashes, just like the black slate does on the wall. Maybe it's a sensor.

I voice my opinion to Shisui, and he stops searching to give me a hard look.

"Didn't know she was that smart." I heard him mumble, before he went back to searching himself.

I feel quite offended, and rather flattered at the same time.


End file.
